The present invention relates to a rotary actuator. More particularly, it relates to a rotary actuator for controlling a throttle cross-section in an operating fluid carrying line of an internal combustion engine, with a housing and an actuating motor which drives a rotary valve acting on a throttling organ.
Rotary actuators of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. From the DE-GM 88 90 3181, such a rotary actuator is already known, which due to the forming of vortexes can however cause whistling noises, and its control behavior can be influenced by pulses of air turbulence occurring on its rotary valve.